Shadow Chasing
by dyinghappyness24
Summary: Sequel to Cliche! Destiny's dead.. She killed herself. Kendall strives to make things right, but Hollywood isn't making it so easy for him. He see's her...everywhere. As the journey of rekindling goes on, his heart only aches more for the one he loves.


**A/N So, even though it has been forever, I have the sequel to my other story Cliche! Please enjoy and review. Oh and, it doesn't matter if you do or don't, but listening to "You're Not Alone" by BTR gives this chapter tons of life! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR! **

Shadow Chasing

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to go to Des's funeral!" Kendall screamed at Emma as they stood in the girls' apartment kitchen.

"You lied about her, you trashed her, you turned her into a maniac not contacting her! Isn't the answer to that questtion pretty obvious!"

"EMMA!"

"Shut the hell up, Kendall! Des might've fallen back in love with you right before she...before she commited...commited suicide, but it's gonna take a lot more than, and I quote, a crappy reason for us to let you go."

"At least let me see her before she's burried.." he whispered.

A few minutes of defeat swung over her. "Swing by at around 4: 30-ish.. I'll try and give you some time to say good bye."

February 14  
>4:30 pm<p>

Emma, Charlotte, and Madison crowded around Destiny's lifeless body, dressed in a short, bloddy red, strappless dress that was pretty much plain. She had black heels and a black stone necklace. Destiny's hair was pulled in a messy bun, her blue and silver highlights dyed out and coverted in the same shade of red as her clothes, with curly strands let loose, her make-up done. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Kendall..." Madison whispered, looking up from her spot, tears showering every spot she stepped towards him. He wore all black; a black tux, a black dress shirt, black shoes, but a red tie. His hair was still gold and perfectly messy. This was one of the ways Destiny loved to see Kendall; dressed up, handsome, but still himself.

He smiled lightly with his hands behind his back, trying to hide his shatteredness. "You think, maybe, I could have some alone time with Des?"

And then there were two.. Madison, Emma, and Charlotte were out of the picture and Kendall took this chance to spit everything out, whether Destiny was listening or not.

He played with a red rose in his hand. "You're beutiful, Des..." He thought for a few moments. "Listen, I'm sorry..for everything, really. I should've been there for you. If I was, then this would've never happened. I shouldn't have trashed on you the way I did on those interviews. I just wanna make things right even though I know that I don't have anymore chances. But I have to admit this, I'm in love with you. Every time I said something bad about you I had an ache in my heart, and I should've listened to it. I should've held onto all my promises because I haven't kept a single one. There are tons of things I should've done, and I feel like crap because I didn't. I can't make things right.."

He pulled out a small red box from his pocket and took ler hand. "I know what you're thinking Des, but, no, I'm not engaging you..even if that's really what I wanted. It's a promise ring. Promise me that where ever you go, where ever you are, you'll never forget about me...even if I already did before. But you forgave me, right? I wouldn't blame you if you didn't.. I hurt you. I hate it when I do that cause I swear I don't mean it."

A little voice interupted his next words. "Kendall, they gotta take her.." Charlotte told him, her voice a bit shooken.

"I have to let you go now, best friend. But remember, we made a promise.. Now this time, I'll keep if you do. I love you, so much that I'm afraid to let go of us. You're my everything, love. I'm gonna be with you sooner or later, and I want you to wait up.. Please.. Watch over me." Kendall slipped the silver ruby ring onto her frail finger and placed the rose right on the center of her body, placing her hands over the flower securely. On his way out the door he smiled to himself and turned around. "Happy Valentine's Day.." With his eyes teary, he blew a kiss towards her hoping that some part of her caught it.

**So, how was it? Did you cry? I did.. Remember to review cause it makes me happy! Next chapter comming up ASAP!**


End file.
